1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a domestic refrigerator of the type comprising a food storage compartment delimited by insulated walls and by one or more access doors to said compartment.
The term “refrigerator” refers to any household electrical appliance for food storage, the internal temperature of which appliance is maintained below ambient temperature; said definition includes both conventional refrigerators per se and also upright or chest freezers and the various combinations thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a well known requirement in the domestic refrigeration sector to reduce energy consumption, for example by increasing the thermal insulation of the storage compartment. This may involve using thicker insulating walls, with the unwanted result of reducing the usable volume of the food storage compartment, or using insulating materials with a lower coefficient of thermal transmission (for example evacuated insulation panels), with a considerable increase in production costs.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator of the above-stated type that has low energy consumption while still being simple and economical to manufacture.